A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is the "what-if" story focused on Jesse, May and their new daughter. Chapter 1: May's News *(Jeffrey was working on an new idea) *Jesse: Hey, Jeffrey. What's going on here? *Jaden: He's working on a new invention. Xion, the cubs and i are helping out. *Jeffrey: That's right. *Jesse: Awesome! *Jeffrey: Thanks, Jesse. *May: *walks in* .....Jesse? *Jesse: May. What's up, dear? *May: I..... I've got something to tell.... *Jesse: May. You're trembling. Is everything okay? *May: No. Everything is fine. Better than fine. Something wonderful has happened. *Jesse: What's going on? *May: Jesse...... I'm pregnant. *Jesse:...! You-...... You are? *May: *nods* You're going to be a father, Jesse. *Jesse:........ That's......... *smiles* That's wonderful! I'm gonna be a dad! *hugs May* I love you, May! *May: *sheds a tear of happiness* I love you too, Jesse. *(Both share a passionate kiss on the lips) *Jeffrey: That's awesome! *Xion: Congratulations, Jesse and May!! *Tammy: Wow! *DJ: You're gonna be parents! *Jaden: *claps* We're so happy for you two! *Alexis: *claps* We always knew this day would come. *Jeffrey: *claps* Congrats, guys! *Aqua: *claps* We're very proud of you both. *Xion: *claps* This is so exciting! *Pinkie Pie: WOW!! A new family member! This is so awesome! *Jesse: I sure hope it'll be a girl. *Meowth: I know just the person who can answer your question! *(A couple minutes later, Genie arrived and heard the news) *Genie: You two are SO lucky! I'm so proud of you! *Jesse: So, can you tell us if it'll be a boy or girl? *Genie: Sure thing! *(He then turns into a doctor, and takes an x-ray machine and checks May's stomach) *Jesse: Well....? *Genie: Well, Mrs. Anderson. It looks like you're carrying a girl! *May: *gasps happily* *Jesse: *sheds a tear* We're gonna have a daughter! *May: Oh, Jesse! *hugs him* *Jesse: *hugs her back* * Chapter 2: Baby Shower *(Some time later, the team had a baby shower for May) *Ash: Thanks for inviting us, guys. *Max: I can't believe it! I'm gonna be an uncle!!! *Caroline: Oh, May. I'm so happy for you. *May: *smiles* Thank you, mom. *Norman: Your mom and i are very proud of you. *May: *blushes* Stop. You're making me blush. *Jesse: *smiles* *Rapunzel: So, have you two decided a name yet for the baby? *May: Well, not yet. But we're thinking of some ideas. *Bambi: Like what? *Jeffrey: We gave them suggestions like Ashley. But May wasn't sure about that one. *May: *rubs her stomach* That's when I had the idea to give her the name..... Ruby. *Caroline: Aw. That's a beautiful name. *May: Thank you, mom. *Anna: Ruby? As in "Ruby Carbuncle"? *Jesse: That's right. *Ariel: That's very clever. *Fishlegs: It does sound cute. *Jesse: *smiles* *Astrid: When is she due? *May: About 4 more months. *Olaf: Aw! I hope she'll like warm hugs! *Jesse: I'm sure she will. *Wander: This is so exciting! *Sylvia: *smiles* You're one heck of a lucky guy, Jesse. *(Ruby Carbuncle's spirit appears and growls) *Jesse: That's right. We're naming our daughter after you, old friend. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Winged Kuriboh appears and chirps) *Jaden: I know, Kuriboh. I'm excited too. *(Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh see each other and start fighting again) *Jaden: And there they go again. *(Baby Tiragon appears) *Jeffrey: Hey, Tiragon. Mind stopping them for us? *Baby Tiragon: *nods* *(Baby Tiragon jumps in and breaks up Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle up) *Kristoff:..... What was that all about? *Homer: I have no idea. *Jaden: Sorry 'bout that. Ruby and Kuriboh don't exactly get along for some reason. *Stitch: Oh. * Chapter 3: The Arrival of Ruby *(Some months later...) *Jeffrey: Hm... *Brain: How long has it been? *Xion: 9 hours. It's almost nighttime. *Tammy: *yawns* I'm so.... sleepy.... *Shira: You and DJ go ahead and go to sleep. *DJ: *yawns* Okay, mommy... *(the cubs lie down beside Xion) *Xion: *smiles and pets them* *Tammy: *purrs as Xion pets her while sleeping* *DJ: *purrs while sleeping as Xion pets him too* *Olaf: I'm bored.... *Bambi: Me too. *Genie: *playing Chess with Flynn Rider* So move. *Flynn: Hmm.... Ah! *moves his bishop to take out Genie's Queen* *Genie: Hey-! *Flynn: Take that. *Genie: That's a good move. *Kronk: Nice job. *Genie: I can't believe it. I'm loosing to a thief. *Jaden: *looks nervous* *Alexis: You okay, dear? *Jaden: I'm fine. I'm just thinking how Jesse's doing right now. *Jeffrey: So am i. I hope he's all right. *Aqua: I'm sure he's fine, dear. *(A few minutes later, Jesse arrived) *Jaden: Jesse?!? *Jesse:..... *smiles* She's here! *Jeffrey: *gasps* All right! *(everyone gasped and cheered happily after hearing this news) *Xion: Can we see her? Please? *Jesse: Of course! *(Everyone enters the room where May is lying on her bed holding her newborn baby) *May: Hi everyone. *Jesse: Guys, meet Ruby. *Baby Ruby: *rests in May's arms* *Everyone: Aww!! *Fluttershy: Oh my goodness!!! She's so adorable!!! *Genie: *sniffs* I'm not gonna cry. I'm not... *starts sobbing* *Scamper: *sheds a tear* *Anna: Wow! Scamper! I've never seen you cry before. *Scamper: I'm not crying! .... The sun's in my eye. *Rapunzel: Sure, it is. *Jeffrey: *wipes away a tear* She's so beautiful. *May: Would any of you like to hold her? *Aqua: *smiles* Sure thing, May. *(Alexis was the first to hold Baby Ruby) *Alexis: *smiles* She looks just like you, May. *May: *smiles* Yeah. *Baby Ruby: *opens her eyes* *Alexis: *gasps* Hi there! *Baby Ruby: *smiles and coos* *Alexis: *gently tickles her tummy* Cootchy cootchy coo. *Baby Ruby: *giggles* *Alexis: You're such a cutey. Yes you are. Yes you are. *Baby Ruby: *giggles happily* *May: *smiles* She likes you already. Chapter 4: Babysitting Baby Ruby * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories